Life moves too fast
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: Summer and Freddy most quickly go from teenagers to parents when they have a wild night together at a party. Can they raise children when they're actually children themselves?


A/n: This is my third School of Rock fic. For the second time its going to be Freddy/Summer. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own School of Rock, yeah, let me tell you about it…

Summer walked self-consciously down the hall. Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, trying to cover up the small bulge that was beginning to appear on her normally flat stomach.

The entire band seemed nowhere to be found. Marta, Alicia, and Tomika were on a chorus field trip in Orlando, Florida. Katie was out sick with a sinus infection and Katie's boyfriend Zack was ditching to be with Katie.

That left only one person to be there and she did _not _want to see him.

Summer walked into the bathroom and set her bag down on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror; her raven colored hair reached down to her shoulder blades and was now pulled into a sloppy half bun.

She wore low-rise flare jeans and a black shirt that had a green skull and crossbones in the corner of it. Jelly bracelets and black converse completed her comfortable look.

Summer quickly left the restroom and hurried off to homeroom.

The classroom was practically empty because it was the Friday before Christmas break. Frankly, Summer couldn't wait, 3 weeks off with no worry about people finding out about her "condition".

Unfortunately for Summer, Freddy had decided to come to class that day. He sat in his desk drumming on the top of it. His feet were covered by worn out chucks, he wore loose fitting dark faded jeans, and a black shirt with a drum set on it that said "Weapon of Choice." His hair was perfectly spiked as usual.

Summer sat in the seat next to him because everyone else was either preppy or poser-ish. Freddy didn't notice Summer until she began squirming in her seat.

"Sum," Freddy began in an unusually caring tone, "What's up?" Summer sighed and decided now would be the best time to tell him.

She grabbed his wrist and led him out of the classroom, down the empty halls and out the front doors. Once they reached his car Summer realized how cold it was and began to shiver. Freddy opened the door to the corvette and let her get in while he hopped in and turned on the heater.

"So…" Summer began and then, as if unable to stop herself, she blurted everything out, "Freddy, Impregnantandit'syours." Immediately Summer began to cry.

Freddy was stunned. He tried to think back to when he could have possibly not used protection and then remembered. It was Katie's 18th birthday party and it was unsupervised, full of liquor and just plain wild.

Summer had confessed her true feelings for Freddy, saying that she liked him a lot and wanted to be with him. Freddy was ecstatic; he had liked Summer for quite a while and was going to make a move that night.

They had each had their fair amount of alcohol and let their lust get the best of them and now, 5 months later, Summer and Freddy were soon to be parents.

Finally, Freddy regained his senses and spoke, " Well, Summer, I'll support any decision you make and I'll be there with you 100 ." Summer took a deep breath and glanced at Freddy, "Well Freddy Jones, get ready to become a daddy."

Freddy didn't speak, he just held Summer and thought about what the future months would bring.

In the next month Summer and Freddy told everyone the exciting news. The band was excited and couldn't wait to see what beautiful children Freddy and Summer would have.

Summers parents gave her $10,000 dollars and told her to get out and stay out. Freddy's parents, however, had a completely different reaction.

Freddy's mother was elated and happy Freddy was finally becoming responsible. Freddy's father too was glad Freddy was maturing and they were both happy because Summer was the perfect girl for Freddy.

Freddy and Summer bought a medium size apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room.

"Freddy, I'm tired." Summer whined as she sat down on the couch in their new living room. She was 6 and a half months pregnant and huge. "Well, Tink, what do you want me to do?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

She leaned on him and sighed. "Freddy, what are we?" "Um, were a 17 year old and an 18 year old about to be parents?" He responded confused. "No you retard, I mean what is our relationship status?"

Freddy leaned back and rubbed his face, "Um, I'm not really sure, let me think about it and I'll get back to you." He quickly got up and left.

For the rest of the week Freddy acted strange around Summer. Whenever she came into the room, he would quickly leave gathering up papers that he had been writing on.

Finally, on Friday while Summer was going to her locker after her last class Katie came up to her. "Hey Summy!" Katie said using the nickname only Katie could call her by.

"Hey Kate," Summer said, "You wanna like, go to a movie or something? This kid is starving and so am I." She said tiredly.

"Sorry, but I cant. I have some stuff I have to do." Katie said "Call me later."

Summer nodded and walked to her car. When she arrived at the apartment she looked around and saw that Freddy was not there. Deciding there was nothing else to do, she fell onto the bed and took a nap.

When she woke up she saw there was a note on top of her ever-growing stomach.

She picked it up and saw a beautifully typed note. It read:

_Summer,_

_Go into the bathroom and take a nice, relaxing shower._

_Love, _

_Freddy_

Summer, always the curious one, walked into the bathroom. She took a long relaxing shower and saw that there was a note on the foggy mirror. This one read:

_Now go look at the top shelf of the closet._

Becoming more enticed every note, she practically ran to the closet.

She pulled open the closet doors and saw a large box with a black bow tied around it. Summer got a step stool, stood on her tippy toes, and finally got the box down.

When she opened the box she saw it; the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was a deep turquoise green color. It reached down to her kneecaps and was very flowy. It had thin straps and looked like it would fit like a glove.

She glanced at the box and saw yet _another _note. This time it read:

_Be ready at 7:30._

Summer ran into the bathroom and began to get herself ready. When she opened her makeup box, Summer had to laugh because there was another note;

_You don't need this stuff you know. You always look amazing. Sorry about all the notes. Keep getting ready._

At 7:25 Summer was pacing back and forth waiting for Freddy to arrive.

Freddy showed up at exactly 7:30. "Ms. Hathaway, your carriage awaits you." Freddy said and stepped to the side to reveal a white stretch limo.

"Shall we?" He asked and held out his arm, which Summer took.

A/n: There's chapter one. Tell me what you think and let me know if I should to continue on¡ PLEASE! Review¡ Review¡ Review¡

Random Thing: Dumb is just not knowing. Ditzy is having the courage to ask! Ditzy is not editing yourself.


End file.
